1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steamer for treating, dyeing, finishing, washing, etc. at least one running band of narrow fabric, tape or the like, comprising at least one pair of rollers consisting of an upper deflection roller and a lower deflection roller around which the band is helically guided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a steamer is known from German Patent 19523621. In this steamer, the band passes (or bands pass) continuously in a helix over the upper and lower rollers of the respective roller pair with one side of the band (or of each band) directed outwards while the other side is always directed towards the inside of the steamer.
A drawback of this method of guiding the band is that the band receives different treatment on the side directed towards the inside of the steamer. In particular, colour differences may be observed between the two sides of the band after dyeing.
The problem for the invention, therefore, lies in proposing a steamer of the said kind in which both sides of the band receive uniform treatment.
This problem is solved by guiding the band criss-cross in figures of eight over the deflection rollers of the roller pair, with the rollers rotating in opposite directions.
The deflection rollers are, advantageously, drivable. In one advantageous embodiment, at least one deflection roller of the steamer has a driven shaft on which a plurality of separate but adjacent roller sections are freely rotatable. The drive speed of the shafts of the deflection rollers is preferably adjustable so that the peripheral speed of the roller sections at their outer diameter is approximately equal to the conveying speed of the band to be treated.
Advantageously, two pairs of rollers are arranged side by side in the steamer.
A device which measures the tension of the running band is preferably arranged between the first roller pair and the ensuing second roller pair, to control the speed of rotation of the second ensuing roller pair.
Preferably, the roller sections are cylindrical, and have the same outer diameter. In a further advantageous embodiment, the roller sections are tapered, and the margins of adjacent roller sections have the same outer diameter.
The axial inclination of at least one of the deflection rollers is preferably changeable with respect to other deflection rollers.